RomeoxCenicienta
by Miki FuckYouBitch
Summary: Rin encuentra a su Romeo después de tanto tiempo. Y ese Romeo no podía ser ni más ni menos su mejor amigo, Len Kagamine. Pero sus padres la obligan a casarse con su propio profesor. Aunque él no permitira que le quiten a su Cenicienta. Entren y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**Romeo and cenicienta. **

**POV RIN**

Hola soy Rin Amane hija de unos empresarios multimillonarios. Mi vida ha sido un total infierno. Y os preguntareis el por qué, pues muy fácil, mis padres apenas sabían de mi existencia. La única que me cuidaba era Meiko. Una de mis múltiples sirvientas que me cuidaban. Pero ella era diferente. Siempre me hacia reír y me divertía. Ahora tengo 16 años y soy 2 centímetros más alta que hace 3 años. Lo sé soy baja pero no es para tanto. Soy de cabellos ámbar y de ojos azules, delgada y de tez blanca. Tengo tan solo 2 amigas: Miku y Gumi. Miku es de cabellos verde turquesa y de ojos iguales y Gumi de cabellos verdes al igual que sus ojos. Pero tan solo tengo a ellas ya que todo el mundo cree que por ser rica y tener unos padres tan poderosos debes ser orgullosa y pija. Pero yo no soy así. Soy simpática, graciosa y algo torpe. Pero todos no me creen. Aunque no me voy a rendir. En este momento estoy llegando a la escuela con el típico uniforme. Una camisa tipo marino con un lazo rojo en medio, una falda que apenas cubre lo suficiente azul marino, calcetines hasta la mitad del muslo y unos zapatos marrones. Odio este uniforme es asqueroso prefiero mil veces el uniforme de los chicos. Al llegar a la puerta me fije en un chico igual que yo apoyado en la pared. Era hermoso y muy lindo. Era rubio y de ojos azules igual que los míos. Era, como todos, más alto que yo. Cuando me miró noté mi cara roja. Esto jamás me había pasado. Una sonrisa se asomó en su cara nada más verme. Mi sonrojo iba en aumento cuando se estaba acercando.

-Hola- me saludó.

-H-ola-le devolví el saludo nerviosa.

-¿Eres Rin?-me preguntó.

-A-aja.

-Has crecido mucho.-me dijo…espera un segundo… ¿me conoce?

-¿Te conozco?-le pregunté esta vez yo.

-¿No te acuerdas de mi?-me volvió a preguntar con un tono algo triste. Aunque ahora que lo menciona me resultaba algo familiar aquella voz.

-Ahora que lo dices…me suena bastante tu voz.

-Haber si esto te refresca la memoria.-y en ese momento me dio un besó y muchas imágenes invadieron mi mente.

_Dos niños pequeños estaban sentados uno al lado del otro bajo un árbol, agarrados de la mano. Aproximadamente los niños tenían 7 años. Los dos se estaban mirando a los ojos. Ellos eran rubios y de ojos azules de nombre Rin y Len. Poco a poco los dos se acercaban hasta que sus labios se encontraron al fin. Pero por falta de oxígeno se vieron obligados a separarse. Se miraron a los ojos completamente colorados y con una dulze sonrisa. Aquel beso fue el primero de los dos._

_En otra imagen se veía a Len con la rodilla raspada y Rin curándoselo. En ese momento tenían 9 años y sus padres se habían ido a cenar dejando a Rin sola lo cual aprovecho Len para darle una pequeña visita. Puesto que los padres no sabían que Rin tenía su propio romance con el rubio. Rin cogió un poco de alcohol y vertió un poco de contenido en el algodón y se lo colocó al niño herido. Al principio se quejó un poco pero aguanto lo suficiente como para que Rin le pusiera la tirita. Suspiró aliviado hasta que se dio cuanta de que alguien le observaba con una dulce mirada. Al mirar que fue Rin no dudo en acercarse a ella y darle un dulce beso. Pero cuando se separaron esta vez no fue culpa del oxígeno si no de los padres de la rubia quien gritaron al ver que su ''perfecta'' hija fue besada por un estúpido niño de bajo rango. A si que les separaron bruscamente y el niño le echaron fuera de la casa sin compasión alguna. Esa vez decidieron cambiarse de casa. Y asi lo hicieron se mudaron al cabo de una semana. Aquel día la pequeña niña lloro esperando a que su amado volviese, pero nada ocurrió. Len no tenía el valor suficiente para volverla a verla y enterarse de que, por culpa de los padres de su amada, la alejarían de ella por siempre._

Cuando nos separamos nos miramos a los ojos. Ahora recordé todo. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por olvidar al chico que robó mi corazón y primer beso. Sentí unos brazos rodeándome y me aferre a él. Sabía que mis padres me ocultaban algo cuando preguntaba si cuando era chica tenía más amigos. Y tan solo ellos evitaban ese tema. Levanté la vista y me encontré los ojos de Len mirándome con sonrei de la misma forma y le di otro beso. Le rodee el cuello y el me rodeó la cintura. Pero aquello de duró mucho porque Gumi y Miku aparecieron.

-Valla, valla te dejamos 5 minutos sola y ya te has pillado un novio.- me dijo Miku haciendo que en mi rostro se tintara de rojo.

-Y encima uno muy bueno.-remató Gumi.

Cuando mire a Len, él se estaba aguantando de la risa pero no por mucho tiempo porque le di un codazo en el estómago haciendo que soltase todo el aire de un soplido.

-Duele-se quejó el muy chistoso.

-Por aguantarte de la risa mientras me ponían en evidencia.-le dije. Cuando mi mirada se posó en mis amigas ellas se estaban tronchando. A si que les miré amenazante y pararon de reírse. Miré mi reloj y me di cuenta de que todavía faltaba 15 minutos para que empezaran las clases. Se lo dije a los demás y nos pusimos en marcha. Al llegar al salón pasamos por dirección para certificar que Len se iba a quedar en este instituto. Al salir miles de chicas miraban a Len con un tono picardo pero él tan solo les ignoraba cosa que me alegró. Al llegar al aula nos pusimos a hablar. Gumi y Miku nos dejaron solos para tener algo de intimidad.

-Bueno…-comenzó-¿cómo me recordaste?

-Con el beso-le contesté con un poco de rubor en mis mejillas.

-¿Y recuerdas lo de tus padres?

-Si… desde entonces evitan el tema de cuando era pequeña.-le expliqué

-Ya veo.

-¿Y tus padres?

-Murieron 3 semanas después de irte.-me dijo. A mi eso me callo como un bol de agua fría. ¿Tan mal lo pasó? No me pude contener y lágrimas se resbalaron por mis mejillas sin ser controladas. Len me abrazó y le correspondí. Luego sonó la campana y nos colocamos en nuestros asientos. Llegó el profesor y empezó a dar las clases como de costumbre. Al llegar la hora del descanso nos fuimos al patio. Yo me quede con Len, Gumi y Miku. Al terminar el almuerzo un profesor de cabellos azules y ojos de igual color se nos acercó y me pidió que hablase con él. Mi grupito se me quedó mirando y al final decidieron irse. Me quedé mirándolo. Era bastante apuesto.

-Hola-me saludo.

-¿Qué desea Kaito-sensei?-le pregunté curiosa.

-Rin, puedes llamarme Kaito cuando estemos los dos ¿si?-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Vale, ¿Qué quieres?

-Quería decirte que hablé con tus padres.

-Oh Dios, ¿por qué?-le volví a preguntar con tono de enojo-no hice nada para…

-No no, no es por eso si no que tu padre me ha dicho que no te juntes con Len.-me informó. Pero aun a si me quedé helada. ¿Cómo sabía lo de Len y yo?

-P-pero Len y yo somos grandes amigos.-le intenté decir pero me volvió a interupir.

-Lo sé, pero tu padre me ha dicho que ya te ha encontrado un prometido.-aquella noticia me callo como un balde de agua fría. ¿C-como que prometido? Y-yo amo a Len no pienso casarme con un estúpido desconocido.

-¿y quien es?-me atreví a preguntar.

-Yo.-Y dicho eso me quedé con la boca abierta. Mi padres querían que me casara con un hombre 5 años mayor que yo? ¿Están majaras o que?

-¿Cómo que usted? E-es imposible. Me lleva 5 años de edad.-le dije escandalizada.

-Rin escucha si tus padres quieren eso yo no me entrometería.-Me aconsejó. Le odio definitivamente lo odio.

-¡Esto es injusto!-le grité provocando miradas de sorpresa por los demás alumnos y alumnas que estaban en el patio.-me niego a casarme con un hombre más mayor que yo y encima que sea mi propio profesor. Jamás me casaré contigo es asqueroso y encima usted tiene novia y no me creo que diga que esta comprometido conmigo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Y me da igual que sea mi profesor de música nunca me casaré con usted por capricho de mi padre. Además yo AMO a Len y haré lo posible para que mis padres lo acepten. ¿Entendido?- Y terminado mi discurso me dispuse a ir con mis amigas y alejarme de ese papanatas llamado profesor.

**POV NORMAL**

Cuando la joven se fue, Kaito cogió su móvil y buscó en su agenda: ''Señor Amane''. Tecleó el número y colocó el aparato en la oreja. Sonó unas cuantas veces hasta que una voz se pudo escuchar desde la otra línea.

-Hola señor Amane,-saludó cordialmente el joven de cabellos azules.-le llamo para decirle que su hija, Rin, esta en contra de nuestro compromiso y esta decidida ha estar con Len Kagamine, un joven con mala influencia que podía llevar a su hija ha la ruina.-le informó con una maléfica sonrisa en su rostro. Su plan se estaba poniendo en marcha. Y es que él quería ser prometido con una hija de algún empresario multimillonario para después heredar la empresa y quedarse con toda la fortuna mientras su ''mujer'' estaría en casa trabajando sin parar si no quería llevarse una fuerte bofetada.

_-Creí que aquel chico se había ido de la vida de mi hija.-_se oyó por la otra línea.

-Lo sé señor y es que esta muy enamorada por lo que veo.

_-Gracias señor Shion por habernos informado aremos lo que podamos para que Rin sea madura y se case con usted.-_dijo en último lugar y colgó.

En el otro lado del patio Rin lloraba desconsoladamente en el pecho de su novio mientras sus amigas la miraban con tristeza.

-Es una injusticia Rin-le dijo la de cabellos verdes.

-Ya lo sé pero…¿qué puedo hacer?-tenía rezón, no podía hacer nada. Sus padres eran muy estrictos con ella.

-Rin sacaremos una solución para esto-le animó la de cabellos verdes turquesas.

Len tan solo podía acariciarle la espalda. Jamás pensó que los padres de Rin fueran tan malos. Aunque no podía hacer nada. Solo poder mirar como destruyen la vida de su chica y no poder hacer nada. Odiaba aquello. Hacer llorar a las personas que más ama. Que mueran por culpa de otro que solo buscan dinero. Todo aquello no tenía perdón. Pero aún a si era tan solo un joven huérfano.

-Tranquila princesa, todo va estar bien-le intentó animar.

No recibió más que un fuerte abrazo por parte de ella.

-Gracias de verdad.-agradeció.

Volvieron a las clases y Miku, Gumi y Len miraban a una Rin despistada y muy triste intentando prestar atención a las clases. Llegó la hora de salida y todos se fueron corriendo como alma lleva el diablo. Pero esa carrera no duró mucho porque comenzo a llover y todos intentaban protegerse con las mochilas y libro que encontraban. Miku y Gumi cogieron el coche de la chica de ojos verdes. Al contrario de la pareja que montaron en la moto de Len. Llegaron a la casa del rubio empapados hasta las mismísimas raíces del pelo. Al entrar, tiritando, dejaron las mochilas a la entrada y Rin quedó estupefacta con el pedazo de salón. Era muy amplio de color amarillo con toques blancos. Tenía un sofá en medio y dos sillones al costado. Una tele de plasma delante de los sofás y a cada lado del televisión una estantería con fotos de él y sus padres antes de morir. Después a la derecha una enorme ventana con cortinas blancas. A la izquierda tres cuadros, uno más grande abajo y dos más pequeños arriba. Es la más grande estaba dibujado un retrato de un puente y un río bajo este. Y los dos más pequeños tenían dibujados un corazón donde se podía apreciar dos nombres: ''Len X Rin''. Aquello fue lo más que le impresiono.

-¿Y este cuadro?-le preguntó señalando el cuadro.

-Lo dibujó mi madre al enterarse de lo nuestro.-le contestó.-Rin, vallamos a cambiarnos de ropa.-le dijo y ella aceptó. Len le dio un vestido azul marino con circunferencias negras. Le quedaba genial aunque fuera algo atrevido. Len en cambio se puso una camisa de manga corta dejando ver sus, ya formados músculos, y unos pantalones hasta las rodillas.

-Si quieres puedes dormir en mi casa,-le propuso- avisa a tus padres diciendo que estas en la casa de Miku -le explicó.

-Pero yo nunca he mentido.-le dijo apenada.

-No pasa nada, mentir es como exagerar.

-Vale.-acepto nerviosa y cogió su móvil. Marcó el número de su padre y tragó con fuerza. Tenía miedo ha que la descubrieran y meterse en un gran lio.

-Papa…si estoy bien…e-estoy en casa de M-Miku…si, volveré mañana…no te preocupes estaré bien… ¿!Qué te dijo que?¡…v-vale…adiós-al terminar la conversación rebeldes lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas e intento secarlas antes de que su novio la viera.

-¿Rin hablaste con tu…? ¿Qué te ocurre?-le preguntó preocupado mientras la veía llorar.

-Lo que pasa es que Kaito le dijo lo nuestro a mi padre y me dijo que mañana tendría que hablar con migo.-explicó mientras de sus hermosos ojos azules pasaba un rio de lágrimas.

Len la abrazó con ternura mientras le susurraba cosas intentándola calmar. Le besó suavemente. Al separarse se sumergieron en la mirada del otro, hasta que un móvil rompió aquella aura.

-¿Aló?-contestó Len.

-Len, soy Miku los padres de Rin me llamaron a mis padres y preguntaron sobre ella y contestaron que no-explicó con algo de preocupación- después dijeron que irían a buscarla rastreándola con su móvil.-habló y Len padeció. Si le pillaban esta muerto. No quería que se la llevaran otra vez. Le dio las gracias a Miku y se lo explicó todo a la rubia. Ella quedó atónita. ¿Acaso sus propios padres no la creían? Se levantó y se colocó el uniforme, ya seco, de la escuela y le contó el plan a Len. Él capto la idea y se levantó del sofá para luego subir a su habitación y coger un par de libros. El plan trataba de que Rin hubiera ido a la casa de Len con el propósito de pedirle algún libro y después volver a la casa de Miku. Al cabo de un par de minutos, se oyó a la puerta un fuerte portazo, advirtiendo de la presencia de alguien. Len se acercó tragando duro. Todo dependía de un fino hilo.

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo ^^.**

**Esta idea la saque de uno de mis tanto sueños raros =). Y quería informar de que ''Mission: love'' se tardará un poco ya que mi madre dio luz y tengo que cuidarla. **

**Pero intentaré subirlo lo antes posible. **

**Y eso es todo. Se despide:**

**Rina L.**


	2. Chapter 2

Romeo and Cenicienta

**Vocaloid no es mio sino de sus respectivos dueños.**

:.-Capitulo 2-.:

Len tragó con fuerza mientras sus manos, temblorosas, se dirigían hacia el picaporte. Rin permaneció nerviosa. ¿Sus padres se creerían que se fue a la casa de su amigo para pedir un libro? ¿Y que pasaría si no lo creyesen? Aquella pregunta alerto más a la rubia. Al abrir la puerta los padres de Rin dirigieron una mirada de desagrado al chico. Entraron sin permiso alguno. Pero sabía que si protestaba podía pasarle algo malo. Cogieron a su hija por la fuerza y la dirigieron al coche. La joven rubia miro a su novio. Este le sonrió tristemente mientras le susurraba desde lejos un ''Te amo''. Ella leyó sus labios y sonrió. Sus padres cerraron la puerta de un golpe. Len miró la puerta, se habían llevado a su preciosa chica. Bajo la mirada y subió ha su habitación. Se tumbo en la cama mirando fijamente el techo, como si aquello podía responder a sus preguntas.

Rin observaba la lluvia desde la ventana del coche. Temblaba de miedo. No sabía si sus padres se habían enfadado con ella por mentirles. Pero durante todo e recorrido no se hablo nada, tan solo se oía la radio. Suspiro con pesadez mientras pedía que el recorrido fuera lo más rápido posible. Al llegar a casa, el señor Amane, ayudo a su mujer a bajar del coche, pero Rin salió por si sola rechazando la ayuda de un sirviente. Llegaron al salón y Rin subió a su habitación, se colocó su pijama y bajo con sus padres. Ellos la observaron bajar por las escaleras mientras se encontraban sentados en el sofá. Se sentó delante de ellos. Su padre la miraba más serio que su madre.

-Rin, ¿qué hacías ahí?-le preguntó.

-B-bueno antes de ir a la casa de Miku me pase por ahí para coger un par de libros.-mintió. No quería meter a Len en un lío.

-Pues sus padres no decían lo mismo-le dijo esta vez su madre.

-Es que los señores Hatsune no sabían que iba a aparecer.-volvió a mentir. Aquello se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

-Rin, no queremos que te vuelvas a juntar con ese chico ¿entendido?-le ordenó su padre. Rin no se pudo cree lo que sus oídos habían captado, ¿no volver a ver a Len? Eso si que había sido un golpe duro.

Lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus hermosos ojos azules. Intentaba contener aquello. No quería hacer saber a sus padres que amaba a Len más de los que ellos ya sabían. Su madre la miraba triste.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó la joven aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-Él solo es un tipejo de las calle criado por gente inútil.-le respondió su padre sin pisca de piedad. Su mujer le miraba indignada.

Rin no pudo controlar sus lágrimas y las dejo caer sobre sus mejillas. Ya no aguantaba más. Quería irse, alejarse de todo con su amado romeo a su lado, escapar de los quienes prohibían su amor. Lo deseaba. Pero no podía. Subió corriendo a su habitación. Su madre miro a su padre con seriedad y fue a por su hija.

-Rin-llamó a la puerta-¿puedo entrar?-le preguntó. Tan solo pudo escuchar un débil ''Si'' por parte de ella.

Entró y encontró a su hija echa un ovillo llorando desconsoladamente. Su madre se sentó a su lado. No pudo sentirse triste por su hija. Nunca la había visto a si.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, cariño?-le preguntó su madre.

-Fatal.-le contestó sin parar de llorar.

-Rin…

-No me puedo creer que papa me obligue a dejar al chico que más amo en esta vida.-le dijo.

-Hija, te prometo que volverás a verle.-le prometió. Rin levanto la cabeza mirando a su madre. ¿Cómo? ¿Le dejaría entrar a casa?

-¿Le vas ha dejar entrar aquí?-le preguntó- pero si papa esta aquí y como le pille está muerto.

-Cielo, voy ha hablar con los sirvientes y sirvientas de la mansión y les pediré que si lo encuentran que le escondan antes de que tu padre le pilla ¿vale?

-Mama…

-Solo quiero que seas feliz.-le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Su padre llamó a su mujer. Ella le dio un beso en la frente a su hija. Abandonó la habitación. Rin sonrió. Su madre estaba de su lado. El sonido de su teléfono hizo que despertara de sus pensamientos. Lo cogió de su bolso y miró el mensaje:

_Para mi hermosa chica,_

_Preciosa quiero decirte que te amo y que nadie podrá separarnos. Te amo y te necesito mi pequeña princesa. _

_Te ama_

_Tu príncipe amarillo._

-¿Príncipe amarillo?-se preguntó burlonamente con un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas. Tecleó rápidamente en su teléfono mientras se sonreía. Envió el mensaje.

Mientras, Len contemplaba las estrellas desde su balcón. Mirando fijamente a una en particular. Aquella estrella era grande e iluminaba como el propio Sol. Cada novhe, desde que conoció a Rin, pedía estar juntos eternamente. Pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Dirigió su mirada hacia su cama donde reposaba su móvil. Lo cogió y leyó el siguiente mensaje:

_Para mi querido príncipe,_

_Yo también_ _te amo. Quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, jamás separarme de ti por mucho que lo intenten otros. Te amo mi querido Romeo._

_Atte. _

_Tu Cenicienta._

Sonrió con algo de sonrojo. Le mandó otro mensaje y se preparó para ir a la cama.

Rin dormía plácidamente hasta que su móvil la despertó. Abrió pesadamente sus ojos. Agarró el aparato y miró el mensaje.

_Para mi hermosa Cenicienta,_

_Espero que tengas una noche especial. Porque la mía lo será soñando contigo._

_Te amo._

Sonrió tontamente. Apagó el teléfono y se volvió a acostar. Ya le contestará mañana en las clases.

Al día siguiente, Rin se despertó con buen humor. Colocó su mano encima de la mesita donde dejó su móvil. Pero al nos sentirlo, se levantó de un bote y lo buscó por toda su habitación. Se vistió con el uniforme y bajó a la sala. Ahí buscó a su madre que se encontraba tomando su café. Le preguntó sobre su móvil pero ella negó haberlo visto. Tomó su desayuno y se propuso buscar el aparato. Todavía quedaba menos de una hora para comenzar las clases, a si que podía buscarlo tranquilamente. Buscó por toda la mansión, pero, ni rastro. Suspiró. Había mirado por todas las habitaciones…excepto una. La de su querida sirviente Meiko. Subió al tercer piso, donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los sirvientes y de las sirvientas, y llegó a la de Meiko. Abrió la puerta encontrándose su móvil en manos de la joven castaña. Cuando su mirada se poso en su móvil vio que estaba mirando sus mensajes. Se coloró. Ahí se encontraban los mensajes de Len. Intentó arrebatárselo de sus manos, pero Meiko, al ser más alta que ella, levantó su brazo. La rubia saltó intentando llegar al aparato, pero era imposible.

-¿Desde cuando no me dijiste que tenías un novio tan romántico?-le preguntó con una mirada pícara al igual que su sonrisa.

-B-bueno t-t-tu es-estabas de va-vacaciones con tu fa-familia, a si que no pude contártelo.-le dijo totalmente sonrojada.

-Aquello fue hace cuatro días.

-¡Dame el móvil!-le gritó abalanzándose hacia ella quien se sorprendió ante la rápida actuación de la pequeña.

-¡Rin!-le llamó su madre. Pararon de pelearse por un momento. Rin aprovechó aquello para robarle su móvil. Se bajo de Meiko y bajó. Se encontró a su madre en el salón con las llaves del coche en mano.

-Rin coge tu mochila que nos vamos.-le avisó su madre, mientras la nombrada iba camino a su cuarto en busca de su mochila. La cogió y se dirigieron al auto. Subieron y se pusieron en marcha.

Llegaron a la puerta del colegio y Rin bajo del coche. Len lo esperaba apoyado en la pared con el móvil en mano. Se acercó a él. Y le robó un beso.

-Buenos días, Len-le saludó sonriente.

-Buenos días, hermosa.- le devolvió el saludo y el beso.

Gumi y Miku llegaron rojas y sudando.

-Dios mio, ¿Qué os ha pasado?-preguntó la rubia alterada.

-Pues…un asqueroso chucho…nos ha perseguido…5 calles viniendo hacia aquí.-explicó Miku cogiendo aire.

-Y… y todo…por un estúpido…estúpido puerro.-añadió Gumi recuperándose de su maratón.

-Y yo que sabía que al perro ese le gustaba los puerros.-se defendió la aguamarina.

-No es que les gustasen es que moviste el maldito puerro de un lado para otro atrayendo la atención del perro.-le regaño la de cabellos verdes.

-Te intentaba explicar la teoría de Pitágoras.

-¿Con un puerro?

-Se explica mejor con eso.

-Atraías la atención de todas las personas que veíamos.

-¿Acaso nunca han visto a una chica explicar algo con una verdura?-preguntó la aguamarina como si fuera algo normal.

-¡No!-le gritó Gumi.

La pareja veía aquello con una gota en la sien, tipo anime, mientras sonreían de una forma nerviosa. Al fin tocó la campana y se dirigieron a las aulas. Se sentaron a la espera del profesor. Todo paso normal. Llegó la hora de descanso y nuestro pequeño grupito se dirigió a la terraza. Ahí apenas había chavales. Se sentaron en el césped. Almorzaron juntos. De vez en cuando la parejita se dedicaban miradas dulces al igual que sus sonrisas. Miku y Gumi sonreían mirando feliz a su mejor amiga. Al fin encontró la felicidad con Len. Pero, se sabía bien que su padre no permitiría eso. Aunque ayudarían a su amiga pasara lo que pasara.

**Al fin el segundo capítulo. Y me llevó 2 hora y media. Wuau, nunca pensé que me costara tanto. Es hora de contestar a los revieuws ^^:**

**Sawako Kagamine Grandchester:**

Bueno. He aquí el segundo capitulo, siento hacerte esperar, pero solo puedo escribir desde le portátil de mi tio puesto que tiene el Word. Pero espero que te guste =)

**ZeKRom97:**

Gracias por tu revieuw espero que te guste este capitulo. Y yo también digo arriba LenxRin ^^

**Yami Susaku Kagamine:**

Gracias! Y tranquila mi madre esta mejorando mucho y mi hermanita también. Gracias por tu preocupación y por tus animos! Espero que te agrade el segundo capitulo.

**Clover Kagamine:**

Tuve que dejar ahí porque no me vino la imaginación jeje. Sé que tome otro camino respecto a la verdadera historia, pero lo hice apropósito porque ya me cansaba de ver siempre lo mismo. Y me a encantado de que te alla encantado la historia jja. Gracias por tu preocupación! Y tranquila mi madre y mi hermanita están muy bien ^^ Gracias a Dios.

**Lily Magane:**

Me alegro de que te guste, a demás de que Romeo y cenicienta también es una de mis canciones favoritas ^^.

Gracias por preocuparte y mi madre y hermanita están muy bien. Y amigas por supuesto que acepto. ^^

**Sukoeee:**

Me alegro de que lo disfrutases. Y gracias!

**anaiza18:**

Me alegro de que te haya gustado =)

A mi también me encanta el Len x Rin. Y gracias por las felicitaciones. ^^

**Espero que el segundo capitulo sea de vuestro agrado ^^ y que lo disfrutéis tanto como lo he disfrutado yo escribiéndolo. Bueno también quería decir a RinKagamiNNe que no te rindas, seguro que tu amigo se mejorara. Solo confía en él. ANIMO!**

**Bueno con eso termino. **

**Se despide:**

**Rina L.**


	3. Chapter 3

.:Capítulo 3:.

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

-¡Meiko! ¿Y mi móvil?-Grité buscando mi aparato por toda mi habitación.- Len me dijo que me llamaría, ¿sabes dónde está?-Volví a preguntar desesperada.

-¡Ni idea! ¿Te ayudo a buscarlo?- Me contestó.

-¡Me sería de gran ayuda!- Le volví a gritar mientras seguía buscando.

Meiko subió hasta donde me encontraba, y empezó a buscar conmigo. Después de pasar un buen rato buscando no encontramos el aparato.

-Definitivamente, en tu cuarto no esta.- Comentó mi cuidadora al ver el desastre y desorden que habíamos echo. – Bueno, mandare a SeeU o a otra sirvienta a que te arregle este estropicio.- Me dijo mientras observaba el desastre.

-Si, será lo mejor. Mientras tanto, ¿por qué no seguimos buscando?- Pregunté mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación algo preocupada.

-Por cierto, ¿no tienes clase?- Me preguntó. Yo tan solo negué con la cabeza.

-Ya empezaron las vacaciones de verano.- Le expliqué mientras bajaba al salón. Meiko me seguía de cerca.

-Rin, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- Una voz masculina llamó nuestra atención. Nos giramos a la misma vez, y ahí encontré a mi padre, con mi móvil en sus manos.

Tragué duro. ¿Y s-si vio los mensajes entre Len y yo? Si fuera a si… correría peligro. Miré a Meiko y se fue, no sin antes hacer una pequeña reverencia a mi padre.

-Suerte.- Me dijo antes de abandonar la sala.

-Encontré tu móvil bajo el sofá- Me dijo. Volví a tragar duro.

-G-gracias.- Levante mi mano hacia el de mi padre, pidiéndole el móvil.

-Antes de nada, vi que ese tal Len, te llamó.- Me avisó mientras comenzaba a mirarme de una forma extraña.- ¿Qué quería?

-N-nada… además, solo somos amigos.- Mentí.

-¿Seguro?- Preguntó mientras miraba mi móvil. De una forma, me sentí amenazada, tenía miedo de que leyera algún mensaje.

-Si…

De repente, sonó el timbre y mi padre dejó mi móvil sobre un mueble. Aproveché para cogerlo y guardármelo en el bolsillo.

-¿Qué quieres?- Me acerqué a la puerta y vi a Len frente a mi padre. Mi progenitor miró a mi novio de forma fría y algo perversa.

-Vengo a ver a su hija, señor.- Contestó.

-No la vas a ver.

-Tengo derecho.

-Me da igual.- Mi padre se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo de forma superior.

Me acerqué a ellos nerviosa intentando que no empezasen a pelearse.

-Papá, será mejor que hable con él.- Le dije con algo de miedo mientras me colocaba entre ellos dos.

-Quiero que te alejes de él.- Me dijo cogiéndome de los hombros y ponerme a un lado bruscamente.

-¡Ah!- Me quejé mientras me acariciaba los hombros.

-¡Le ha hecho daño!- Dijo Len al ver mi mueca de dolor.

-¡No la toques!- Gritó al ver como me abrazó. Se acercó y tiró de él como sin fuera un saco de patatas.

-¡Déjalo en paz!- Grité. Mi padre no me hizo caso y lo tiro a la calle.

-¡Más vale que no vuelvas por tu bien!- Le amenazó mientras cerraba la puerta con odio.- Rin, más vale que no te juntes con él más, ¿entiendes? Como me enteren de que te miras, haremos las maletas y nos largaremos de aquí.- Se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras, camino a su habitación.

Aún en el suelo, abracé mis rodillas con miedo y comencé a llorar. No sabía por qué mi padre se llevaba mal con él, tan solo es un chico, si supiera lo dulce que es…

-¿Rin que ocur…?- Escuché la voz de Meiko preocupada. Al verme llorar, se arrodillo a mi lado y comenzó a acariciarme la cabeza. Yo me abalancé hacia ella, rompiendo a llorar.- Ya, ya. ¿Qué te pasó?- Me preguntó mientras seguía acariciándome la cabeza.

-Mi p-padre… -nada más pronunciar esas palabra, volví a romper a llorar.

-Tranquila, ya pasó.- Me intentó animar. Seguí llorando. Esto ya era demasiado.

Desperté en plena noche. No sabía que hora era, y ni me interesaba saberlo. Giré mi cabeza hacia el gran balcón. Suspire agotada. De repente, sonó mi móvil. Lo agarre sin muchas ganas. Vi que se trataba de un mensaje de Len, y lo abrí rápidamente.

_Rin, sé que hoy no fue un gran día, pero quiero que sepas algo, aunque tu padre no quiera que nos juntemos, jamás me separaré de ti. Eres el motor que hace que cada día de mi vida sea mejor aún. _

_Te ama, Len._

Sonreí con ternura. Amaba a aquél ser. Volví a mirar hacia el enorme balcón, quería verle, pero, el jardín estaba lleno de cámaras. Miré mi móvil y apreté el aparato con fuerza. Me acerqué a mi armario y saqué un bolso grande, y metí algo de ropa. La cerré y agarré mi móvil. Escribí una nota a Meiko y otra a mis padres. Abrí con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de Meiko y dejé la nota en su escritorio. Besé su mejilla y me alejé intentando no volver a llorar.

Con cuidado, bajé las escaleras y abrí la puerta trasera. Miré si había alguna cámara, pero, cuando observé que tan solo hubo una en la puerta, lo evité con cuidado. Tiré mi bolso al otro lado de la valla y la salté. Me alejé de mi casa, triste por haber dejado a Meiko y a las demás. Saqué mi móvil y llame a Miku.

_-¿Rin?_

-¡Miku! Escucha, tengo que hablar contigo, es una larga historia.- Le dije mientras giré mi cabeza, dirección a mi casa, para saber si alguien me había descubierto.

_-¿Qué ocurrió?- Me preguntó algo alarmada._

-Me escape de casa y…

_-¿¡Cómo que te escapaste?! ¿¡En que pensabas?!- Me gritó._

-Es una historia larga, mejor te llamo mañana y hablamos, ¿si?- Le dije. No quise recordar lo que pasó.

_-De acuerdo, pero, ¿a dónde iras?- Me dijo preocupada._

-A casa de Len.- Le dije mientras caminaba hacia la casa de mi novio.

_-De acuerdo, avisaré a Gumi, mañana te llamaré y me lo contarás todo, ¿si? Tengo que dejarte, mis padres están a punto de llegar, cuídate mucho, te quiero._

-Ok, también te quiero. Besos.- Después de despedirme, colgué. Suspiré con miedo. ¿Y si se enterasen? ¿Qué haría? Miles de preguntas rondaban en mi mente, y lo peor, es que no encontraba respuesta para ninguna.

**¡Al fin! Siento muchísimo, muchísima la tardanza. Me ocurrió muchas cosas y entre ellas, que me dejaron sin el ordenador por culpa de las pu**s notas -.-''. Pero lo bueno, es que seguí *-*. Prometo terminar el 2º capitulo del otro Finc cuando pueda, estoy por la mitad *O*. Eso si, lo subiré –si mis padres los desean (?)- a mediados de Enero o a principio de Febrero. Por cierto, muchisimas gracias por los reviews, me emociono cada vez que veo alguno *-*. Ahora si, cuídense mucho, y Feliz 2013~. **

**Rin se despide~, hasta pronto.**


End file.
